


Swim to the Stars

by Bright_Sea



Series: Sheith Summer Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Skinny Dipping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, day one sky/sea, sheithpositivityweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Sea/pseuds/Bright_Sea
Summary: Sheith Summer Week | Day 1 | SeaA night out on the sea brings two ex-paladins closer to the stars and each other.





	Swim to the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard this wonderful thing called Sheith Positivity Week was going on and of course had to jump in and share some love for my OTP. Enjoy!

Shiro stood out in the dark, arms braced against a strong metal bar. The ship below his feet bobbed lightly on the calm waters of the ocean and Shiro let that peaceful movement wash over him— carry him from the dark.

Dread and fear— feelings the ex-black paladin had felt back in space years ago— coiled deep in the pit of his stomach as he stood alone in the dark. It was a familiar feeling, one brought on by the emptiness and eerie darkness pulsing from the space around him.

Instead of the gentle bob along the water’s waves, however, it was a certain something— someone— that had kept Shiro grounded no matter how dark or frightening things would get.

“Feels like we're back out there, huh?”

Speak of the devil.

Gray eyes turned from the sea to Keith’s sleepy indigo gaze. Keith was standing just to Shiro’s right, having snuck up on him as he stared off into the night. The ex-red paladin was dressed in a robe that fell down to his knees and his hair was a mess. The bun he had tied his hair up in before bed was loose and sent black strands cascading down his face.

“A little bit,” Shiro agreed and he reached out to the ex-red paladin, pulling his body close to his own.

Keith sighed as Shiro enveloped him in his warmth, his eyes fluttering shut for a second before opening a moment later to stare out into the distance with Shiro.

The night's sky and the ocean had become one. Stars and roaming dark clouds coiled through the waves of the ocean in a breathtaking reflection. Once and awhile a fish would swim past the boat and the two ex-paladins would remember the giant creatures they would see traveling through asteroid belts and open space.

“Do you miss it?” Shiro asked after a moment of silence. “Space? The castle ship?”

A sigh whiffed past Keith’s lips in a small cloud of air. “Yeah,” he admitted easily. “Food goo even.”

“Really?”

Keith raised a brow at Shiro and the ex-black paladin laughed, his entire body shaking with the force of it. Keith, unable to help himself, joined Shiro in his boisterous laughter.

Four years was a long time but none of the now ex-paladins could bring themselves to miss the food goo they were forced to chow down on before Hunk started to experiment in the kitchen. It was just one of the many things that they had all put on their lists of worst things ever, galactic war and long haired princes being ranked just a few notches higher.

  
“Want to go for a swim?” Shiro asked once they started to calm.

Keith’s grin was comically wide. “Midnight skinny dipping in the ocean?” His hands slipped through the sash of his robe. “Thought you’d never ask.”

The sash of Keith’s robe loosened and Shiro watched, enamored, as his boyfriend started to strip. The fuzzy robe Lance had given him for Christmas came off easily, the fabric rustling softly as it pooled down to sock clothed feet.

A chuckle rumbled deep in Shiro’s chest as Keith pulled at said socks. The ex-red paladin used to be pretty good at matching his socks but it appeared he lost the knack for such things on leaving the shoreline. The sock on Keith’s left foot was purple with tiny planets decorating the fabric while the other was a solid red.

Mismatched or not, the socks slipped off easily enough too and in the next second, Keith was pulling at the spandex of the last of his clothing.

Shiro swore Keith wiggled his hips like he did on purpose as he yanked his boxers down to join the rest of his clothing on the deck floor.

Free of his clothing, Keith stretched and eyed Shiro with a knowing smirk playing at his lips. “Need some help?” he asked his demeanor nothing but playful.

Shiro nodded jerkily.

Calloused fingers brushed over Shiro’s clothes, carefully pulling away a thin white T-shirt and black pants to reveal scarred skin and a pair of tight black boxers.

Keith kissed at one of the scars near Shiro’s waist— the one from Haggar’s claws— before grabbing at his boxers and yanking them down.

Shiro shivered, cold as the sea air washed over him.

Keith stepped forward, invading Shiro’s personal space to plant a kiss on the bridge of his nose before dashing to the ship railing and leaping over without a shred of hesitation.

A loud splash sounded and Shiro quickly followed, leaping into the dark and landing just a ways away from Keith.

“It’s freezing,” the ex-black paladin gasped, teeth chattering from the icy touch of the sea.

Keith swam over and pressed his body up against Shiro’s, whispering a soft, “just a little,” before splashing Shiro in the face.

Sputtering from the cold shock to his skin, Shiro haphazardly slapped at the water in an attempt to get Keith back.

To Shiro's irritation, Keith easily dove out of the way and continued to hit him with splash after salty splash.

The ex-black paladin needed a plan and oh did he ever have the best in mind.

Taking a deep breath, Shiro dove underwater and swam beneath his boyfriend. Then, with all his might, he shot up and wrapped his arms around Keith’s now wiggling frame.

A squeak sounded from Keith's lips and quickly turned into a squeal as Shiro’s fingers attacked ticklish ribs.

“Shi— haha! Pl— hehe!”

“What was that?”

“I'm gonnahaha k— kill youhaha!”

“Is that so?” Shiro blew a raspberry into Keith’s neck, setting off a whole new stream of giggles from his boyfriend. “I think you've got this backward.”

“Please!” Keith wiggled hard in Shiro's hold, nearly dragging the both of them under. “Sto— hahap!”

“Say the magic word.”

“Ple— ahah!”

“Nope.”

“Lo— haha.” Tears streamed down Keith's face. “Love you!” he screamed. “I love you!”

Shiro pressed a kiss to the corner of Keith’s mouth and slowly eased his torment on the ex-red paladin’s ribs. He held on to his boyfriend, keeping his head above water as he panted and gasped for a breath of salty ocean air.

“You okay, babe?”

Keith coughed. “I hate you.”

“Uh uh,” Shiro nuzzled the side of Keith's face. “You said you loved me.”

A series of grumbles rumbled from Keith’s mouth and the ex-red paladin turned his head to the side to place a kiss on Shiro’s lips. “Yeah,” he breathed and he dived in again. “Guess I did.”

Their kiss deepened. Hot tongues swiped over one another and Shiro clung to Keith, pulling him closer and closer. They melted into the kiss and each other in that moment, lost to each other's warm touches as they floated in the ocean’s star covered waters.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [morg-scribbles](https://morg-scribbles.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come say hi :)


End file.
